


Touch Starved? In this Economy?

by thefingergunsgirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Contrary to popular belief, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is a good friend, like the best friend, patton and logan aren't great here but I wouldn't call them unsymathetic because they don't mean to, roman and virgil are prank gods, virgil is not touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefingergunsgirl/pseuds/thefingergunsgirl
Summary: "Contrary to popular belief, Virgil isn't actually touch starved."Or: Virgil doesn't like being touched, and he's about to murder someone if they keep touching him. (Or, even worse, ask Roman for help)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Touch Starved? In this Economy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick FYI, Patton and Logan have the right intentions here, to help Virgil, but they don't go about it right, so heads up.

Contrary to popular belief, Virgil isn't actually touch starved, despite what Logan and Patton are so determined to believe. 

Sure, he does all the stuff a touch starved person would do. He loves huddling himself up in a ball of blankets. Taking long hot showers is practically a hobby by now. He wears an oversized hoodie just about everywhere. He  _ seems  _ touch starved. 

But Virgil just doesn’t like being touched. It feels like his skin is being electrified, and not in a good way. Being touched makes him want to curl up in a corner away from even the smallest sign of life. 

But being hugged? That’s the worst. When someone’s arms wrap around him it feels like a cage. Like a million walls are boxing in on him. It makes him want to jump out of his skin. Hugs can go out of style for all he cares about. He’d rather walk through fire than get hugged, and god does Virgil hate fire. 

And normally, no one has ever cared about that. When he was with the dark sides, Janus figured it out without him having to explain it. Instead of hugging or touching Virgil to calm him down, Janus would play music. Virgil was very happy about that since it led to his obsession with emo music, and he was very proud of that being one of Janus’ biggest regrets. Remus was gross and didn’t have the word filter in his vocabulary, but he somehow figured it out, so he never bothered Virgil either.

When he was with the light sides, it hadn’t mattered either. The three of them generally stayed away from touching him, and that was fantastic. Even if there was a sad look on Patton’s face every time he refused a hug.

But one week ago, something changed, and Virgil is pretty sure it was that Logan decided that he was touch starved, and Patton went along with it. Apparently being touch starved disqualified Virgil from having boundaries because despite his protests, Patton would pull him into long hugs and he wouldn’t let Virgil go for a solid few minutes. 

Normally, Virgil left the dramatics to Roman, but  _ holy shit _ , he was about to throw himself off a roof and take everyone with him. 

The only thing worse than a hug? A long hug. 

It took all his will power not to shove Patton back. Virgil knew he was just trying to help him. He knew Patton was doing what he thought was best, but couldn’t he just listen to Virgil when he said that he wasn’t touched starved. Patton always told Virgil to ask for what he needed, and the one time he did do it, he was ignored. Just his luck. 

Virgil was considering resorting to drastic measures. Like writing “Stay Away” In Sharpie, or even enlisting Janus. 

Virgil shuddered.  _ Over my dead Body _ . If Virgil ever went to Janus for help Janus would never ever shut up about it. The bastard was already smug enough. 

And Now Roman was in his room, listening to Virgil vent about how Janus had recently stolen his headphones and how Virgil needed his help setting up hidden speakers in Janus’ room to blast MCR at full volume in the middle of the night. 

Because god was Virgil frustrated. No one stole his headphones without repercussions damn it. Especially not melodramatic philosophers who had a passion for shoving people down stairs. 

Roman was watching him with a smirk. 

“Oh wow emo, that sounds tough want a hug?” Roman said sarcastically. 

And yeah, Virgil knows Roman is being sarcastic, but he is just so done. 

“No! Hugs are garbage, I hate them, they should be illegal, it’s 2020, can we just leave them in the past, this year is shit already,” Virgil snapped. 

Roman laughed and drew back his arms. 

“Fair enough hot topic,” He said. 

_ Wait What?  _

Did Roman just accept that? Did he just hear Virgil deny a hug and took his no at face value? 

“What the fuck?” Virgil thought aloud. 

“Huh?” Roman said confusion think in his voice. Virgil was so sure he was in the “Virgil is touch starved” cult. 

“I told you I didn’t want a hug,” Virgil said slowly, “And you’re just cool with it?” 

Roman still looked super confused, “I mean yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Virgil sighed, “Patton and Logan are convinced that I’m touch starved,” 

Roman’s face made a little  _ O  _ shape. “Ah.” He paused for a moment, “Are you?” 

“Am I what?” 

“Touch starved,” Roman clarified. 

“No,” Virgil said. 

“Nice.” Roman said, “Hey do you think we should get speakers with extra bass for Janus? I really want him to hear those drums, they’ll really get his cold blood pumping,” 

“Hang on go back,” Virgil said, still unable to grasp how chill Roman was being, “You’re cool with the no-touching thing? No questions asked?” 

“Yep,” Roman said. 

“You’re my new favorite person,” Virgil said. 

“Could you say that again?” Roman said snarkily. 

“You heard me Sir-Sing-A-Lot,” Virgil grumbled. 

“No, I’d like to hear it again.” 

“You are,” Virgil took an exaggerated breath, “My favorite person, ugh it’s like a band-aid you just gotta rip it off,” 

Roman laughed, and Virgil was reminded of how much he loved hanging out with Roman. Why didn’t he think of this sooner? 

“Thanks, Roman,” Virgil said, hoping it conveyed the gratefulness he felt. 

“Anytime Virgil,” Roman said, and Virgil knew he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to write platonic prinxiety and touch adverse Virgil so I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
